Candle
by mericaa
Summary: A story about Meanie Mingyu Wonwoo Family Ini adalah hidupku dan bersama lilin ini aku akan melihat masa lalu -ww Hei Jeon, setelah ini hiduplah dengan baik, mengerti? -mg
1. chapter 1

A Thousand Candles

written by Merica Super

enjoy it!

Ruangan yang dingin, sepi dan gelap. Aku berjalan dengan membawa sebuah lilin. Lilin ini akan membawaku menyusuri hidupku kembali. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Ini adalah hidupku.

Masa sekolah mungkin menjadi masa yang menyenangkan bagi remaja seusiaku. Tapi tidak bagiku.

Pernahkah kalian menjadi pusat perhatian saat berjalan di koridor? Aku setiap pagi mendapatkannya.

Bukan tatapan kagum melainkan tatapan kebencian dari seluruh murid di sekolahku.

Pernahkah kalian mendapati loker yang penuh kejutan saat kalian membukanya? Aku tiap pagi harus membersihkan loker dari banyak "kejutan" yang kudapat.

Karena itu aku lebih memilih membawa pulang barangku. Mungkin kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena lokerku ini penuh dengan sampah dan ada beberapa bangkai tikus.

Pagi ini masih seperti biasa. Setelah membersihkan kelas karena penuh coretan buruk atas namaku, aku mempersiapkan seragam olahragaku. Tiba-tiba ketua kelas memanggil.

"Hei, Jeon! Kau dipanggil Kang ssaem sekarang"

Ruang guru lagi. Aku sudah menduga. Ini pasti masalah uang sekolah yang menunggak. Apakah aku tidak dapat beasiswa? Tentu aku pernah mendapatkannya. Tapi semua dicabut karena segala fitnah yang kudapat. Ya aku memang sangat beruntung kan?

Bagaimana dengan keuangan keluarga? Oh aku hanya punya seorang kakak laki laki. Ibuku meninggal saat aku lahir dan ayah kabur saat aku berusia 2 tahun. Karena itulah kakakku sangat membenciku. Aku dianggap pembawa sial. Ya inilah aku.

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah meminta perpanjangan waktu lagi pada wali kelas. Dan yah aku sangat ceroboh meninggalkan seragam olahragaku di atas meja. Karena sekarang seragamku sudah penuh dengan cairan berbau aneh.

Daripada mendapat hukuman karena tidak memakai seragam, aku lebih memilih tidur di UKS. Kuharap tidurku kali ini sangat nyenyak sehingga aku tidak perlu bangun lagi.

Masa sekolah yang sangat kelam. Aku kembali berjalan bersama lilin di tanganku. Di depan sana aku melihat sebuah lilin dengan sebuah foto disampingnya.

Seorang laki laki yang sangat tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan dan sepasang gigi taring yang menonjol yang membuat senyumnya terlihat manis. Kim Min Gyu namanya.

Pagi ini Kang ssaem masuk bersama seorang laki laki di belakangnya. Murid baru?

"Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Mohon bantuan kalian semua"

"Kim Mingyu-ssi duduklah di sebelah Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo haksaeng, angkat tanganmu"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan murid baru itu berjalan menuju arahku.

'Anak baru yang malang'

'Aku bertaruh 500 won dia akan terkena kesialan'

'Aku kasihan dengan anak baru itu'

Oh aku juga mendengar bisik-bisik anak sekelas itu. Tapi biarlah. Aku tidak akan mempedulikannya.

"Annyeong Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Aku Mingyu" ujarnya setelah menaruh tas.

"Ya aku sudah mendengarnya tadi"

"Dingin sekali kau ini"

Aku tidak membalas dan mulai memperhatikan materi di depan.

Jam pelajaran selesai. Aku sudah membereskan peralatanku. Aku harus segera menuju toko buku tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo-ssi! Kau meninggalkan sesuatu!"

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kelas karena suara itu. Ah ya. Mereka melimpahkan segala bentuk piket kelas padaku. Akhirnya aku kembali lagi dan mulai membersihkan kelas.

Apakah aku terlihat bodoh menurut kalian. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak berdaya disini. Aku lebih baik menerima ini daripada aku harus pulang dengan tubuh hancur karena dipukul beramai-ramai. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya omong-omong.

Semua murid di kelasku pergi saat itu. Hanya ada satu orang. Si anak baru itu. Entah kenapa dia hanya diam di bangkunya.

"Apa kau membersihkan kelas ini sendirian?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Aku tidak membalas walau aku mendengarnya.

"Kuanggap kau setuju"

Anak itu segera mengambil alat pel dan air. Setelahnya dia mengepel lantai yang sudah kusapu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini tapi yang jelas dia sangat membantuku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kelas, aku mengambil tas.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kim Mingyu-ssi. Aku pergi dulu"

Aku langsung keluar dari kelas. Bukan maksud tidak tahu diri. Tapi aku sudah terlambat 10 menit untuk bekerja.

Aku sampai di depan toko buku. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa toko masih tutup? Toko ini buka setiap hari.

"Nak, Wonwoo" panggil seseorang. Ah ternyata Choi ahjussi. Pemilik toko ini.

"Oh ahjussi. Maaf aku terlambat" aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Toko ini terlalu sepi. Aku terpaksa menjualnya untuk membayar hutang. Dan aku hanya bisa memberimu buku ini"

Aku menerima 2 buah novel terkenal yang diberi Choi ahjussi.

"Terima kasih atas buku ini. Lalu sekarang ahjussi bagaimana?" Aku tetap saja memikirkan ahjussi daripada diriku sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang ke Yeoseo-do. Baik baiklah kau disini nak. Atau kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ah tidak ahjussi. Anda sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal nak"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ahjussi atas buku ini dan bantuan anda selama ini" aku kembali membungkukkan badanku.

Yah seperti inilah. Aku butuh uang dan aku kehilangan pekerjaan.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan Mingyu disana.

"Eum hai. Aku tadi mengikutimu dan tidak sengaja mendengar yang tadi. Maaf"

Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar dan hendak berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Kau butuh pekerjaan kan? Kafe tempatku bekerja sepertinya butuh karyawan tambahan"

Aku berhenti dan mendekat padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanyaku

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya berusaha membantumu"

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena kau temanku"

Teman. Omong kosong apalagi ini?

"Teman kau bilang?" Ujarku.

"Ya. Kau mau kan jadi temanku?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Oh! Kalau kau tidak mau jadi temanku, maukah kau jadi teman laki-lakiku?"

Aku secara reflek memukul wajahnya.

"Pukulanmu lumayan juga. Kuanggap itu jawaban kau mau menjadi temanku. Kutunggu besok di tempat kerja teman! Hanya 2 blok dari sini. Sampai jumpa!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kim Mingyu itu memang bodoh ya? Tapi dia juga orang pertama yang mengajakku berteman dengan tulus.

Setelah hari itu aku bekerja bersama Mingyu di kafe milik lelaki muda bernama Jeonghan hyung.

Aku kembali berjalan. Di depan sana ada sebuah lilin berwarna merah. Merah. Itu adalah warna kesukaan kakakku.

Malam itu aku baru pulang bekerja. Begitu masuk rumah, aku mendapati rumah yang sangat berantakan.

Aroma alkohol dan pecahan kaca memenuhi ruangan. Aku tahu ini perbuatan kakakku.

"Hei anak sial! Beri aku uang!"

Benarkan? Dia langsung muncul tuh.

"Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Anak tidak berguna! Dimana kau sembunyikan hah? Berikan!" Ujarnya sambil menggeledah seluruh sakuku.

"Kubilang aku tidak punya uang brengsek!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Anak sialan. Kenapa aku harus hidup denganmu hah?"

"Aku juga tidak mau hidup denganmu"

"Berani menjawab kau?! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Anak pembawa sial! Gara gara kau ibu meninggal dan ayah pergi. Harusnya kau mati saja sialan!"

Cukup sudah. Aku benci mendengar ini setiap hari.

Aku segera menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau.

"Kau bilang aku anak pembawa sial kan? Ini. Bunuh saja aku. Dengan begitu kesialan akan berhenti menghampirimu." Aku memberikan pisau itu pada kakak.

"Bicara apa kau?" Dia tidak mengambil pisau ini.

"Kau pikir aku menjalani hidup dengan mudah? Aku masih harus bersekolah dan bekerja sedangkan kau? Kau hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang yang kucari. Sebenarnya siapa yang sialan disini hah?" Ah lega sekali aku bisa mengeluarkan emosiku.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil pisau ini hah? Ah. Apa kau tidak mau mengotori nama terhormatmu sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan membunuh orang huh? Baik. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri"

Aku menempelkan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan bodoh!" Ujarnya

"Kenapa?! Aku juga sudah lelah hidup seperti ini!"

Aku menggores lenganku cukup dalam. Ah ternyata rasanya sangat melegakan. Perih dan kebas ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuang pisauku dan memukul wajahku.

"Kubilang hentikan bodoh!"

Ah rupanya itu adalah kakak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak mau hidup denganku?"

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai lemas. Pandanganku kabur dan aku tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku lagi. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa dan langsung menjatuhkan diri. Kuharap aku benar-benar mati.

Tapi nyatanya aku masih bisa sadar. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah kamarku. Tangan kiriku dibalut perban dengan rapi dan tangan kananku yang digenggam kakak.

Huh? Apa yang terjadi?


	2. chapter 2

Candle

Story by Merica Super

Enjoy it!

"Wonwoo? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya kakakku

"Belum. Aku masih di alam mimpi." Yang benar saja pertanyaan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar kakakku

"Untuk?"

"Semua penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku minta maaf."

"Apakah kau terbentur sesuatu? Bukankah yang hampir mati adalah aku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau"

"Ya. Ya. Aku memang selalu dibutuhkan"

"Aku tahu aku salah"

"Ya. Kau memang salah"

"Aku bodoh karena menelantarkanmu"

"Syukurlah kau sadar"

"Aku juga hampir membuatmu bunuh diri"

"Itu baru saja kau lakukan"

"Sial! Bisakah kau hanya diam dan biarkan aku minta maaf hah?"

"Huahahaha! Maaf. Maaf. Ah aku hanya tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini"

"Apakah tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Masih mati rasa. Tapi lumayan juga caramu merawat"

"Ya. Aku memang hebat dalam segala hal"

"Cih. Sombong sekali"

"Untuk itu kalau kau butuh bantuan saat mengerjakan tugas, kau bisa meminta padaku"

"Saat aku sudah tingkat akhir? Wah membantu sekali ya?"

"Mulutmu pedas juga ya"

"Bukankah aku ini adikmu, Hyung?"

"Coba ulangi lagi"

"Apa?"

"Caramu memanggilku. Sudah sangat lama kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Aku jelas jelas mendengarnya"

"Yasudah jangan minta diulangi"

"Ah adikku jadi berubah sejak berpacaran dengan pria bertaring panjang"

"Kau kenal Mingyu?!"

"Jadi namanya Mingyu? Apa dia cocok menjadi adik iparku?"

"Yak! Hentikan mulut sialanmu!"

Aku cepat sekali ya berbaikan dengan kakakku setelah bertahun-tahun bermusuhan. Anehnya aku tidak merasa canggung dengannya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu berakhir dengan cepat juga sayangnya. Aku masih ingin bersenang senang dengan kakakku sebenarnya. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa?

Aku baru pulang bekerja bersama Mingyu. Sedikit melelahkan. Tapi untungnya sekarang rumahku mulai terlihat rapi. Ya kakakku sudah berhenti bermabuk mabukan dan mulai bekerja. Ia bekerja menjadi seorang guru di sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara kakakku mengatasi anak-anak kecil. Mengingat bagaimana kakak yang menurutku berwajah kurang ramah. Ah tapi biarlah.

Aku meletakkan barang-barangku di kamar. Ketika hendak berganti pakaian, aku mendengar suara orang mengetuk ah bukan. Suara orang menggedor pintu rumahku sambil meneriakkan nama kakakku.

Tidak bisakah aku istirahat huh?

Dengan segera aku membuka pintu dan melihat 7 orang asing disana.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya orang yang berdiri di depanku. Orang itu terlihat tinggi dan berbadan kekar. Sial. Aku merasa terintimidasi.

"Mana ku tahu. Siapa yang kau tanyakan?" Jawabku asal. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, orang itu menahannya dan mendorong pintu dengan kuat hingga membuatku terjatuh dan punggungku menubruk dinding di belakang. Ini sakit. Sumpah.

"Geledah rumah ini dan temukan dia!" Perintah orang yang tadi menahan pintu.

"Hei! Ini rumahku! Keluar kalian dasar orang asing!" Aku hendak menahan mereka masuk tapi mereka dengan cepat mengunci lenganku ke belakang dan menjatuhkanku. Bagus. Tadi punggungku yang menubruk dinding dan sekarang dadaku yang membentur lantai. Paket lengkap.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat kakakku yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengusap rambutnya. Awalnya dia berjalan lurus saja. Tapi saat melihat ruang tamu ia langsung terkejut dan menuju kemari.

"Sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Lepaskan adikku!"

"Ah, adikmu ya rupanya. Bagaimana kalau ku buat seimbang. Adikmu ini akan ku buat menderita atau mungkin lebih parah dari yang kau perbuat dulu?"

"Keparat!"

Dengan cepat kakakku memukul wajah orang yang tadi berbicara padanya. Secepat itu pula kawanan mereka ikut melawan kakakku. Beruntung kakakku bisa menangkis dan melawan mereka. Ah seandainya aku juga jago beladiri, pasti aku bisa melepaskan diri dari orang yang mengunci pergerakanku.

Tiba tiba orang yang menurutku pemimpin dari mereka mendekatiku dan menodongkan pistol kearahku.

"Hei! Katakan selamat tinggal pada adikmu"

Aku memejamkan mata sangat erat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dan suara gaduh.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Apakah seperti ini akhir hidupku?

Aku masih bisa membuka mata. Dan yang kulihat adalah kakakku yang bersimbah darah tepat dihadapanku.

"H-Hyung.."

Aku segera merengkuh tubuh kakakku dan berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari punggungnya.

Orang-orang yang menyerang kakakku tadi sudah pergi. Apa yang dilakukan kakakku?

"Darah.. Darahnya tidak berhenti" Tangisku sambil terus berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Tak apa. Tenanglah.." Ujar kakakku

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Hiks. Hyung-a..."

Kakakku hanya tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata.

"Hyung tetap sadarlah. Apapun yang terjadi jangan menuju cahaya itu. Aku akan menghubungi ambulance"

Aku berusaha mencari ponselku sambil terus menyangga tubuh kakak. Ah. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Lilin merah itu padam. Aku ingat waktu itu aku menangis di pemakaman kakak ditemani Mingyu. Dan sejak saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sebatangkara hidup di kota Seoul yang besar.

Kakiku kembali melangkah membawaku menyusuri ruangan ini. Aku merasakan tetesan lilin mengenai telapak tanganku. Rasanya sangat hangat. Cukup untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Langkahku terhenti pada sebuah lilin dengan foto sebuah keluarga. Aku mengambil foto itu. Ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang anak disisinya serta seorang bayi yang berada di gendongannya. Di belakangnya ada sebuah tulisan

-Appa dan dua jagoannya-

Bayanganku kembali berputar.

Aku dan Mingyu berjalan bersama menuju kafe Jeonghan Hyung. Kami bercanda bersama hingga tanpa sadar aku menabrak seorang pria berjas yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

"Ah! Jwesonghamnida ahjussi." Ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah ne. Gwaenchanhayo. Berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan."

Mingyu yang sudah di depan memanggilku.

"Hey! Jeon Wonwoo! Cepatlah. Jeonghan hyung sudah menelfonku."

"Iya sebentar!" Ujarku. Aku hendak membungkuk lagi pada ahjussi yang tadi ku tabrak tapi ahjussi itu menahanku dan menatap wajahku lama.

"Ada apa ahjussi?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Eung. Ne. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan bahu kananmu?"

Apa ahjussi ini pedofil? Aku jadi merasa was-was. Sedangkan Mingyu kembali menghampiriku.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanyanya.

"Ah apa kau memiliki tanda lahir di bahu kanan, nak?" Tanya ahjussi itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda lahir ini pada siapapun. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk kecil. Seketika ahjussi itu menarikku dan memelukku. Jujur aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Wonnie, ini ayah." Ujar ahjussi itu.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku melepaskan pelukan ahjussi dan tiba-tiba mataku basah. Aku menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya ayah. Permisi ahjussi." Aku segera menarik lengan Mingyu dan meninggalkan ahjussi itu.

"Kenapa kau menarikku? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia bertemu ayahmu setelah sangat lama?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau. Gara-gara ayah kabur kakak jadi membenciku."

"Hei Jeon. Kau aneh kau tahu? Harusnya kau temui saja ahjussi itu. Siapa yang tahu kenapa dia meninggalkan kalian. Aku bertaruh dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa anak sulungnya telah meninggal dan anak bungsunya hidup seperti-"

"Diam kau!"

Aku berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Aku merasa sangat emosi sekarang. Daripada tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik lebih baik aku membolos hari ini.


	3. chapter 3 end

Candle

Story by Mericaa

Enjoy it!

Apakah kalian berfikir hidupku jadi lebih baik? Kurasa iya. Pembulian yang mereka lakukan sedikit berkurang karena ya kalian tahu sendiri. Mingyu si anak baru itu yang ternyata punya banyak fans berteman dengan anak yang dibully di sekolah.

Tetapi tetap saja. Seolah jika aku melewati pagi tanpa sampah di loker akan ada yang kurang. Aku segera membersihkan lokerku lalu memasuki kelas.

"Hei jeon!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku menengok.

"Hei, kau masih marah padaku ya?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kemarin Jeonghan hyung mencarimu kau tahu?"

Anak ini masih mengikutiku walau aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan setelah aku masuk kelas.

"Hei ayolah. Baik aku mengaku salah. Harusnya aku tidak ikut campur soal keluargamu. Maafkan aku okei?"

"Hmm..."

"Ah akhirnya Wonwoo sudah kembali seperti semula." Ujar Mingyu

Aku ingin melihat foto ayah bersama aku dan kakak lebih jelas. Aku mendekatkannya dengan lilin. Apakah ayahku pihak jahat atau tidak aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung tentu saja. Ingatan tentang ayah seperti terhapus dari otakku.

Tetesan lilin membuat telapak tanganku menghangat.

Hari ini Mingyu tidak bekerja. Jadi aku menggantikannya menjadi pelayan. Sebenarnya bagianku adalah kasir. Beruntungnya kekasih Jeonghan hyung hari ini sedang libur dan mau membantu kafe. Jadi ia yang menggantikanku berada di bagian kasir.

Kling!

"Selamat datang!" Sapa seluruh pegawai kafe setiap ada pelanggan yang baru masuk.

"Pesanan nomor tujuh siap!" Ujar Jeonghan hyung.

Aku segera menuju bagian dapur dan mengambilkan pesanan yang kemudian ku antarkan pada meja nomor tujuh.

"Silakan, pesanan anda tuan." Ujarku setelah meletakkan pesanannya pada meja.

"Tunggu, kau Wonwoo bukan?" Tanya ahjussi itu.

"Ah ne. Ada apa ahjussi?"

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk sebentar?"

"Tapi ini bukan jam istirahatku ahjussi"

"Baiklah." Ujar ahjussi itu.

Aku kembali menuju dapur dan menemukan Jeonghan hyung yang menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau kenal dengan ahjussi itu?" Tanya Jeonghan hyung balik.

"Dia hanya ahjussi yang waktu itu mengaku sebagai ayahku." Jawabku asal.

"Ah jadi dia ya yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Mingyu?" Goda Jeonghan hyung.

Aku hanya mendelik. Jeonghan hyung tertawa.

"Omong-omong apa kau tahu kenapa Mingyu tidak datang?" Tanya Jeonghan hyung yang mengikuti menuju tempat mencuci piring. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Apa Mingyu tidak izin?

"Mingyu tidak izin padamu, hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Izin sih."

Sudah kuduga. Jeonghan hyung sepertinya mulai butuh cairan. Atau mungkin asupan. Atau mungkin butuh Seungcheol hyung. Karena dia sudah mulai menyebalkan.

Jeonghan hyung memberiku waktu istirahat untuk menemui ahjussi itu. Dan disinilah aku. Di depan makam ibuku yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya.

"Maaf ayah meninggalkanmu, nak." Ujar ahjussi itu.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan." Jawabku dingin.

"Kau pasti mengalami hari yang sangat berat dengan kakakmu"

"Ahjussi, apa kau memang benar-benar ayahku?" Tanyaku.

"Dengar wonnie--"

Kepalaku serasa dipukul sesuatu yang keras. Panggilan itu, aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Ayah sudah mencari kalian untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Akhirnya sekarang ayah menemukanmu. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ayah katakan. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana rumahmu?"

Aku dan ayah tiba di rumah. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Akan aku buatkan minum"

Ujarku lalu menuju dapur dan kembali dengan air dan untungnya aku menemukan cemilan untuk suguhan.

"Silakan. Maaf hanya ada ini"

"Wonwoo-ya. Bisakah aku bertemu kakakmu? Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu dan meminta maaf."

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak tahu. Kakak sudah meninggal bulan lalu"

Ayah terkejut. Sudah pasti. Ia segera menarikku dan memelukku. Mendengar tangisannya membuatku ikut menangis. Ayah menangis sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata penyesalan dan permintaan maaf. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya.

Ia ingin membawaku hidup bersamanya dan menebus kesalahannya. Tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi ayah berjanji mengunjungiku setiap waktu luang yang dimilikinya. Ia juga mengirimiku uang untuk sekolah. Sangat membantu sebenarnya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya.

Aku mengantarkan ayah sampai di depan pintu dan tetap disana hingga ayah menghilang di pertigaan.

Ayahku orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab kau tahu? Ternyata selama ini dia mencari kami. Semenjak itu aku kembali merasakan hangatnya memiliki keluarga. Tetapi entah kenapa disaat aku sangat menyayangi ayahku, Tuhan mengambil ayah dari sisiku.

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendapat kabar terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang dinaiki ayahku untuk pergi ke Busan untuk urusan bisnis.

Aku kembali menangis di pemakaman dan hanya ditemani Mingyu waktu itu. Ia juga ikut menangis disana.

Lilin yang berada di bawah kakiku padam. Aku kembali meletakkan foto itu disana dan kembali berjalan.

Api kecil di lilinku bergoyang bahkan tidak ada angin. Aku melindungi lilinku dengan refleks. Dadaku terasa sakit dan aku merasa udara di sekitarku menghilang. Kepalaku terasa sakit.

Semua ingatan itu berputar cepat membuatku sangat mual. Aku berhenti berjalan. Tubuhku mengeluarkan banyak keringat tapi aku merasa sangat kedinginan. Aku merasa tidak sanggup berjalan.

Hari ini Mingyu mengajakku bolos sekolah dan bolos bekerja. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tiba-tiba ia menyeretku menuju taman bermain.

Ia memaksaku menaiki wahana yang ia inginkan. Aku sedikit heran sebenarnya. Tapi jujur aku merasa senang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tanyaku setelah Mingyu kembali dari antrean es krim dan menyerahkan es krim vanilla padaku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kau sangat memperhitungkan pengeluaranmu-"

"Itu untuk mengehemat" potongnya.

"Iya iya aku tahu. Tapi hari ini kau membawaku bermain di taman bermain dan bahkan membelikanku es krim. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Ujarku sambil sesekali menjilat es krim yang mulai mencair.

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukaimu?" Tanya Mingyu. Tentu aku tahu hal itu. Aku juga sangat menyukainya.

"Jangan bilang setelah ini kau mau mengapa-apakan aku ya?!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terpikirkan hal itu. Tapi kau memberiku ide. Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan tidur denganku? Aku BERCANDA!" Ujarnya lalu tertawa puas. Aku memukuli lengannya.

"Tapi kali ini aku serius. Kau mau pergi denganku? Di kota ini kau terlalu banyak mendapat kesedihan. Mari pergi bersamaku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Besok jam 10 pagi. Datanglah ke stasiun. Aku tidak akan menjemputmu. Kalau kau terlambat kau akan ku tinggal."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku mengajakmu. Itupun kalau kau mau ikut. Kalau tidak yasudah. Aku tidak memaksa."

Pagi itu aku bangun seperti biasa. Pergi ke sekolah dan diam di kelas. Aku seperti merasa ada yang hilang. Tidak ada Mingyu yang selalu mengusikku. Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Jam 8.23 pagi.

"Ternyata kau masih berani sekolah ya?"

Seseorang mendekatiku dan duduk di bangku Mingyu.

"Kau sudah membuat Mingyu pergi dasar jalang!"

Tiba-tiba orang itu menjambak rambutku dan menghempaskan menuju dinding. Ia -yang ternyata tidak sendiri- menyeretku menuju belakang sekolah.

Mereka memukuliku beramai-ramai. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari sebelum Mingyu datang.

Setelah mereka puas memukuliku, mereka meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menahan sakit dan tangis yang mendesak ingin keluar. Mingyu benar. Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan kota ini. Aku sudah menyerah dengan hidup.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa aku berjalan menuju stasiun yang beruntungnya tidak jauh dari sekolahku.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku. Aku tidak tahu ini jam berapa. Aku juga tidak membawa ponselku. Aku tidak tahu aku akan berakhir bagaimana? Apakah Mingyu meninggalkanku? Harusnya aku langsung menuju stasiun saja tadi.

Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan pelan. Aku sekarang benar-benar sebatangkara disini. Jika aku benar-benar frustasi maka aku memilih menabrakkan tubuhku pada kereta yang lewat. Tapi tidak.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan kemari?"

Aku mendongak ke arahnya.

"M-Mingyu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini lagi? Harusnya kau langsung kesini bukannya sekolah!"

Aku hanya diam.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Ayo. Kereta sudah mau berangkat!"

Mingyu menarikku menuju kereta. Kami duduk berdampingan. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dari jendela.

"Hei Jeon"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Setelah ini kau harus berjanji untuk tidak seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang payah"

"Aku payah menurutmu?"

"Ya! Kau sangat payah. Maka dari itu aku akan selalu membantumu."

"Kalau tidak ikhlas tidak usah membantu sih"

"Aish.. Kau ini. Dengar"

Mingyu mengapit wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Kulihat ia sedikit melihat ke jendela lalu segera memelukku.

"Setelah ini hiduplah dengan baik, Jeon"

"Ming, ada ap-"

Terjadi kecelakaan kereta pagi ini. Diduga karena adanya kesalahan pada bagian operasional yang mengakibatkan kereta saling bertabrakan. Korban tewas sebanyak 9 orang dan puluhan orang luka luka.

Lilin yang kubawa padam. Rasa dingin menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangku. Kakiku serasa tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku bingung dan ketakutan. Ketika ada cahaya yang datang, dengan segera aku memaksa kakiku berlari kearah sana.

Aku terus berlari menuju cahaya itu. Badanku terasa sangat sakit. Dadaku sesak. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan mataku.

"Wonwoo-ya bertahanlah!"

"Wonwoo jangan seperti ini"

"Wonwoo-ya.."

Aku mendengar banyak orang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku perlahan membuka mata. Yang kulihat adalah sebuah ruangan seperti bangsal rumah sakit.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku bisa melihat ayah, ibu, kakak dan Mingyu yang mengelilingiku.

"Wonwoo-ya akhirnya kau sadar"

Ibuku menangis sambil memelukku.

Tunggu, ibu?

"I-bu?"

"Iya nak. Ini ibu. Maaf kau harus sampai seperti ini. Kami berjanji tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Jujur aku tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Aku hanya menatap bingung orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Tapi yang membuatku ingin tahu adalah bagaimana kehidupanku setelah ini? Entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Bagaimana menurutmu?

End


End file.
